


Everything with You Is Complicated

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Angst, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, RPF, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: Sometimes the complicated  decisions prove to the be ones that you keep making over and over again.  Andy was finally beginning to realize that now.





	Everything with You Is Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GettinGrimey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettinGrimey/gifts).



> TBH i'm just trash so i don't really give a fuck if anyone dislikes RPF's, also this was specifically written for my lovely Peachez ♡

Stupidity.

 

  
That was the best way to describe Andy's decision to let things go as far as they did the other night with Jeff. None of that needed to happen and Andy knew better than to allow it. But they'd been doing this dance of back and forth for a while. Sometimes situations like these become almost unavoidable. Even though they've both got lives out of each other, even though neither of them are single. Andy knew if everyone found out that playing the card 'its complicated' wouldn't fly with very many people.

 

 

The sexual tension between them was never easily ignored and it had been brewing between them since the start. Whether it was on screen or off screen, sparks were flying. And he'd never experienced that with anyone else (definitely not to this degree.) Andy lingered on how it felt when Jeff was leaning on his shoulder for the millionth time. How Jeff's face lit up like a damn Christmas tree just listening to him talk, how intense it was when they made eye contact. But maybe it was time to stop before they sank farther than they were now.

 

  
After a particularly long day of filming for the new season he headed over to his trailer. No one was going to stop Andy from relaxing by himself. Of course Norman did try to talk to him about something but he retreated quickly, explaining that he needed a minute. Everyone seemed to not bother him so much then.

 

 

The only person who would poke and pry was Jeff.

 

 

He closed the door to his trailer and yawned, wiping the fake blood from his face. This season would be crazy for Rick as a character and a lot of the time he had to remind himself it would be okay. He knew what type of show he was on, how gore and shock was surrounding him all the time. Andy didn't bother to take off his 'Rick clothes' and instead just relaxed.

 

 

That was until there was a rapid knock on his trailer door but no one was calling out to him. Andy sighed because his relaxation was yet again short lived.

 

 

"Who is it? I'm really tired whoever you are. And Norman if it's you I'll find you later." Andy opened the door after not getting a response. He was greeted with the sight of Jeff, still in his Negan attire. The leather glove was still on and everything.

 

 

  
"What's up?" Jeff asked, a smile peaking from the corner of his mouth.

 

 

  
"Is there something you need?"

 

 

  
"I don't know, you tell me."

 

 

  
Andy tapped his fingers on the trailer door, "You know I'm not in the mood to play any games."

 

 

  
"Fine. I can't stop thinking about what happened the other day..when we were alone." Jeff eyed him up and down very visibly.

 

 

A moment of weakness or whatever the hell came over Andy for a split second when he opened the door enough for Jeff's slinky body to climb in. He would probably regret doing that in a few minutes.

 

  
"It - it shouldn't have happened and you need to think about -"

 

 

Jeff looked at him in that 'don't talk to me like i'm a child' way, "You don't need to tell me why we shouldn't be doing this.

 

 

  
"It seems like I have to..you don't listen..you're stubborn."

 

 

  
"Yet you can't keep your hands off me."

 

 

  
"Shut up." Andy responded with a mock seriousness.

 

 

  
"Look, this thing between us obviously shouldn't be happening but I don't know..I just can't stop." Jeff looked down like he was ashamed of himself.

 

 

  
Andy stepped forward, "Why?"

 

 

  
"You know why."

 

 

  
"No, hah, I really don't. You've never said anything like that for me to believe -"

 

 

"You can't really think this is easy for me, what with the lying, the cheating and just being a shitty person." Jeff sighed deeply. "We've both got responsibilities and spouses to think of."

 

 

  
Andy kept leaning forward like he wanted to get swept up in the waves. "I know."

 

 

"We should stop."

 

 

"Yeah." Andy bit down on his bottom lip.

 

 

  
He couldn't stop Jeff from closing the space between them or the hand that extended to his arm, lightly stroking it. Andy looked up nervously and he was met with hazel eyes. His eyes traveled down to Jeff's lips which reminded him of how he'd improvised that in one of their scenes.

 

 

Jeff leaned down and brushed his lips against Andy's but didn't connect. "Tell me you don't want me to."

 

 

  
The words 'I don't want you to' weren't coming out of Andy's mouth, his fingers were shaking, quite frankly he didn't know if he could say the words.

 

 

"Fuck it." Andy cursed under his breath then pulled Jeff down towards him, the kiss was damn near feral. They started moving together carefully like testing out which pace they wanted. Rough. Slow. It didn't really matter.

 

 

  
His hand made it down to the other mans jeans, grabbing at the bulge in Jeff's pants. The moaning that was slipping from his lips made Andy feel like he was on fire. and damn it this was really happening all over again. It barely took much either, all it took was Jeff's smooth as butter voice and the sexual tension between them.

 

 

  
One thing led to another which had Andy bent over the bench seating in his trailer with his pants getting pulled down. He was wearing crimson red boxers (apparently Jeff's favorite ones) and rough hands were grabbing at his ass. Trying not to be too loud when people were walking by at all times was fucking difficult.

 

 

 

"Oh god." Andy moaned before trying to reach behind him to urge Jeff to get his pants off.

 

 

A text notification came from Jeff's phone and his hands stilled for a second. "Fuck."

 

 

  
"What - what the hell is happening now?"

 

 

"Looks like Norman is looking for both of us, he might be on his way over here right the fuck now."

 

 

Judging by the tone of Jeff's voice that was indefinitely the worst thing possible and Andy agreed but silently wondered if it was better that they didn't go any further.

 

 

* * *

 

 

New York City was one hell of a place and the comic con panel was the most fun that Andy had lately. Being around Jeff after taking a slight break from each other brought some conflicted emotions. On one hand Andy was soaking up the attention, how their fingers touched, every look, every bit of flirty banter and whatever else. But on the other hand it was making him angry at himself for swooning. Though Jeff had that type of charming personality that made him weak in the bloody knees like a teenager. He wasn't one of the fans who hoped to even be in his presence; he was constantly in it.

 

 

Several hours after the panel ended Andy laid up in his hotel room for the night, he was way too exhausted to do anything but lay down. Nothing was on TV so sleeping was probably the only option he had left really. But instead of trying to sleep he just shrugged out of his clothes and poured himself a drink from the mini bar. Normally he didn't drink but tonight was the exception. He nursed his drink slowly and kept checking his phone but no one was texting him. Andy just stared up at the ceiling with too much on his mind. Whether it was about what was coming next on the show, the events and just how hard he always worked for everyone. How much longer could he continue to play Rick, to emulate him so much on screen that he experienced character bleed.

 

 

Andy wondered what Jeff was up to right now, he probably wasn't thinking about him which was fair because they weren't in a relationship. Whatever the hell they were it might just be sex at this point. The thought of him being some sort of toy that was played around with when Jeff craved him was off putting.

 

  
The knocking on his hotel room door jolted him out of his contemplation and it could be a number of people. Sometimes Norman would wander to his room to bother the hell out of him about something. It was unlikely that Melissa or Lennie was visiting him at this hour but Andy checked anyways. His eye squinted so he could look through the peephole and there was Jeff.

 

 

  
Andy weighed out whether or not he would let the man in because it would mean the possibility of sleeping together. Maybe they would just talk or just fall asleep but that was probably not going to happen.

 

 

  
He reached for the handle and quickly opened the door before he decided against it. Jeff was standing there looking tired but still had that dorky grin on his face, showing his pearly whites. His eyes always looked a different shade in certain lighting and right now they reminded Andy of autumn leaves.

 

 

"Did you get lost?" Andy joked. "You know Norman's room is a couple doors down, although I don't know what he's up to in there."

 

 

  
"Ha-ha very fucking funny, Andy. Are you going to let me in or just have me standing out here like an idiot?"

 

 

  
"Well now that you mention it that might be more comical."

 

 

  
Jeff cocked his head, "Really? You choose now to get me back for all the times I've teased you."

 

 

  
"I can't say I don't enjoy watching you suffer a little."

 

 

  
"That's real sadistic and yet I keep coming back."

 

 

  
"Yeah." Andy looked down at the hotel carpet. "You do."

 

 

  
"Just let me in so we can talk about things, please?" Jeff appeared more serious than usual.

 

 

Since Jeff seemed to be genuine about wanting to talk, Andy let him inside. Even though he would likely regret doing so. Of course it wasn't the first time they'd been in the same hotel room but it still made Andy laugh how he made himself comfortable so quickly. There wasn't any awkwardness or anything, just Jeff being himself and pouring a drink. Not long after he shed his shoes and leather jacket.

 

 

  
"I almost didn't come over here..I wanted to go to a bar maybe have a few drinks - try to get you off my mind." Jeff breathed.

 

 

  
"Then why didn't you? Would have been more simple don't you think?"

 

 

  
"Sure and yeah I probably should be in my room alone but I'm stuck."

 

 

  
Andy stared anywhere but in Jeff's direction, "We're both married and if anyone knew what we were doing..."

 

 

 

"Can you stop trying to lecture me and just listen to what I'm trying to fucking say? I'm trying to tell you that there's obviously feelings between us, there's been some for a while now."

 

 

  
"Maybe but it doesn't matter because we have to stop."

 

 

 

Jeff set his drink down on the bedside table then put his face in his hands. "I don't want that."

 

 

 

"What the hell do you want then? Eventually someone's going to find out and what then?" Andy snapped a little bit and then took a breath to calm himself down.

 

 

 

No words were said for at least a minute until Jeff got up which Andy thought immediately that meant he was leaving. He was totally wrong because Jeff strode towards him then placed his hands on either side of his face.

 

 

  
"Look at me, Andy."

 

 

  
Just like always he found himself giving in, allowing his eyes to look into Jeff's who seemed more pleading than usual. Andy blinked back the tears that were threatening to come out and he just waited for Jeff to the make the move. The older man leaned forward and kissed his lips so gently it was surprising like there was nothing complicated, nothing in the way, like guilt didn't exist.

 

 

  
Andy started kissing with a bit of passion and remembered that he was just in his boxers. He chuckled to himself in between kisses then felt himself moving forwards the bed, a hand was pressed against his back.

 

 

  
"Get on the bed, now." Jeff growled next to his ear, biting at his ear lobe.

 

 

  
Andy obeyed and pulled away so he could flop onto the bed with his legs dangling over the edge like a doll. Andy's breath got faster the moment warm hands slid up his thighs like they were smoothing him out. Sometimes he did get insecure about his body and just everything about him, like his graying hair and beard. Though Jeff never mentioned disliking anything about him.

 

 

  
"Man, you're a fucking stunner you know that right?" Jeff had a firm grip on his thigh now. "Why'd you make that comment about your nose at the comic con?"

 

 

  
"You laughed at the joke too." Andy shrugged.

 

 

  
"It's more than that and you know it. There's nothing wrong with you."

 

 

  
"Okay."

 

 

Jeff's thumbs dug behind the waistband of Andy's boxers before pulling them down, revealing his length. "You're already so hard for me, look at that."

 

 

  
"Get on with it." Andy winked, knowing there was a hint of sass in his voice.

 

 

  
"Just for that I'm going to do that thing that drives you nuts."

 

 

  
"You're an asshole."

 

 

"Well I did warn you didn't I?" Jeff winked. "Prepare to have your mind blown or well your dick more specifically."

 

 

  
When Jeff didn't waste any time teasing him it made Andy dig in his fingers into the hotel bedspread, he always knew what to do with his tongue. They were both moaning but for entirely different reasons and then a finger was circling around his entrance.

 

 

  
Jeff pulled away with a pop, "I should get the lube 'cause we both know you're tight as all fuck but _definitely not for long_."

 

 

  
Impatience was starting to settle in because he wanted to feel Jeff inside him already and the neediness for it was relentless. Andy stroked himself slowly to keep the vibe going, watching Jeff shed his jeans and shirt before grabbing the packet of lube from his jacket pocket.

 

 

  
"How long was that in there?" Andy asked with a smirk.

 

 

  
"You wish I had it in there when I was sat next to you on stage, don't you?

 

 

 

"Oh fuck off, you're the dirty one here not me."

 

 

  
Jeff opened the packet then carefully poured some on his fingers. "Actually I beg to fucking differ." He went back to the same spot as before then got his slicked fingers positioned right near Andy's hole. "Ready for me, baby?"

 

 

 

"Y-yes." Andy sputtered then gave him the go ahead with a nod.

 

 

  
"Alrighty." Jeff smiled deviously before swallowing him whole once again, sinking his fingers straight inside of his entrance. Those very fingers were going achingly slow but Jeff was giving him the sloppiest blow job possible. Andy could see the spitting trailing down the side of his mouth and he wanted to trace his finger then lick it up. Every time they slept together it was some of the dirtiest sex, making him feel like they were shooting a porno sometimes. The way Jeff's swallowed him straight down to the base then up again was.. mind blowing.

 

 

  
The motion continued on the same minus the slow fingering because that sped up to the point where Andy thought he would cum right then and there. He started moving himself down a bit to meet the thrusting of Jeff's fingers but a hand stilled him. A low whine escaped his lips.

 

 

 

"Nu uh , none of that shit." Jeff growled. "Let me make you feel good."

 

 

  
"P-please go faster, please."

 

 

  
The look on Jeff's face was..sexy as hell and it was almost like he was radiating Negan for a second because of the wolf like smirk and flick of his tongue. "Fuck yeah."

 

 

Everything almost seemed blurry after that since the pleasure was completely overwhelming, it almost made Andy feel like he could pass out from it. At one point he shoved Jeff's head down so he could fuck his mouth. Which Jeff didn't seem to mind that because he was moaning loudly and digging his fingertips into Andy's side. His hand found its way into Jeff's tousled hair, stroking it smoothly like a lover, taking in the sight of his mouth stuffed full.

 

 

  
Andy wanted to say filthy things just like Jeff normally would to him but he just kept holding back. If he'd learned anything about what was going on between them it was that he was the submissive one. Whether it was when they have sex or just copping a feel when no one was looking at them, he was almost always the submissive person.

 

 

 

"Fuck me."

 

 

  
Jeff pulled his mouth away and looked at him intensely, "Repeat what you just said."

 

 

  
"Fuck. Me." Andy repeated in a more aggressive tone than before.

 

 

  
As aggressively as possible Jeff flipped him over on his stomach, pushing his most likely throbbing dick forward so it was pressing against his ass. "You've got such a nice fucking ass."

 

 

  
"So I've been told." Andy retorted breathlessly.

 

 

 

"I'm more than fucking ready to start pounding the hell out of you but you need to give me the go ahead."

 

 

 

"Do it."

 

 

  
There was still some lube left so Jeff used up the last little bit and lathered his length with it, even though Andy was loosened up it helped go in smoother. He felt himself being breached slowly causing Andy to push his face into the blankets. What he wanted to do was bounce back to make Jeff's dick fill him up completely. Andy moaned loudly when the thrusting started to push him forwards.

 

 

 

"You're so goddamn tight." Jeff moaned then leaned all the way forward so he could whisper into his ear. "It feels so good, Andy."

 

 

 

Andy moaned loudly into the sheets as he got fucked into harder, faster, rougher.

 

 

 

"Don't you just love it when I do this?" Jeff lifted Andy's hips so he could drive into him even deeper but this time he went straight for Andy's prostate, causing him to shake and squirm.

 

 

  
"Oh my fucking god." Andy shuttered after lifting his face up from the sheets he clinging to so tightly.

 

 

When Jeff reached down to stroke Andy quickly he knew it was bloody well over because not long after he was spilling out all over the hotel blankets. And after a few desperate thrusts he felt the stickiness inside him, trailing out of his hole and down his legs. They both clung to each other just craving each other's touches after their body shaking orgasms.

 

 

  
"That was, well all I can say is wow." Andy exhaled. "All the other times have been good but that ..I'll just say it you did blow my mind."

 

 

Jeff poked his tongue out, "I'm just that fucking great, what can I say?"

 

 

 

"Can you just take a compliment without being an asshole?"

 

 

 

"I'm just extra assholey towards you."

 

 

"Did you just make that word up?" Andy asked with a chuckle.

 

 

"Yeah I did."

 

 

 

"I guess you've got panache."

 

 

 

Jeff scoffed playfully, "Go ahead and make your jokes."

 

 

They stayed in the same spot for a handful of minutes until Jeff got up to put his clothes back on and leave. Letting him leave would be like saying it was a one night stand that didn't mean anything. But making him stay would be taking a step forwards when they should be stepping backwards. Andy was still confused about everything yet he found himself stopping Jeff from leaving the room. He caught his hand but the older man didn't turn to look at him, instead he just waited for Andy to say something.

 

 

"Don't leave, you can - you can stay with me tonight. If you need to just slip out early in the morning but I want you here." Andy said quietly.

 

 

  
The startling honesty must have been enough because Jeff took his shoes off and walked back towards the bed.


End file.
